


Killing Me Softly

by Reality 2_0 (reality_2_0)



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality_2_0/pseuds/Reality%202_0
Summary: set mid 90s; Nothing like the right motivation.
Relationships: Bill Clinton/Hillary Clinton
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Killing Me Softly

**Author's Note:**

> What do you mean we're a year late?  
> I apologise for suddenly vanishing, but RL turned into quite a roller coaster (way too much work, another death in the family, stuff like that) and didn't leave any time or energy for fandom fun.  
> While I doubt we'll be back to regular posting, seeing Hillary at the Berlinale earlier this week (still can't believe that happened!) kicked my ass to clean up one of the few things that have been collecting dust in storage on my HD. Hope you'll enjoy it.

Due to colliding schedules, he hadn’t seen her today before meeting her to face the crowd. The continuing stress influenced his mood which was challenging. Seeing her, though, he didn’t have to try hard for a smile. It came naturally. There was seldom a time when he wasn’t happy to see her.

“Sorry,” he said in way of greeting as he placed a kiss on her temple.

“You’re here now.” She took his hand, squeezed it.

There was no time for anything else as they were announced, had to make their entrance.

He channeled his stress into enthusiasm for the event, tightened his hold on her hand, and off they went, smiling and waving.

As they were sitting on stage, his arm slung around her shoulders, her hand holding on to his, he leaned over to whisper an observation into her ear when his gaze landed on a thin stripe of fabric, hidden under her jacket but visible from his angle.

Having sensed his movement and waiting for his breath to caress her ear, she turned her head to him in irritation when it didn’t come. Thus she caught his gaze, caught its focus, his expression of clear interest. She raised an eyebrow and gave him a knowing smile before turning her attention back to the crowd and the speaker who was introducing her and was actually coming to an end. Therefore, he didn’t get the chance to inquire what she was up to. All he could do was clap and watch her saunter to the podium. One day, she and her feminine wiles would be the end of him.

When she began her remarks, his mind started to wander, distracted by his discovery. He recognized this particular color. She only owned one set of underwear in this distinctive shade, and it was a set he liked very much. However, he also knew that she had a love-hate relationship with it. She hadn’t bought it because it was comfortable – which it apparently was not – but because of how it looked, how it made her feel, and how much she had expected him to enjoy it. She had been dead on on the latter. He vividly remembered his introduction to this piece of lingerie.

It had been another long day at the office – were there any other ones? – and for once, all he wanted to do was fall into bed, snuggle up against his wife and sleep for a few hours.

Entering the bedroom, though, he stopped dead in his tracks. His wife stood in front of the mirror, wearing nothing but a sinful set of turquoise lingerie.

“Stop,” he said, finding his voice as she reached behind herself to unclasp the bra.

She turned her head in his direction and put a hand on her hip.

“This is new,” he stated the obvious.

“Indeed, Sherlock. So what do you think?” she asked in the thickest Arkansan accent she could manage as she twirled playfully, allowed him to see her from all sides.

“I think I love you,” he said, bridging the short distance between them with a few steps.

The moment she was within his reach, he pulled her against him and covered her mouth with his in a passionate kiss that left no doubt about what exactly was on his mind. At the same time, his hands roamed her back, cupped her backside and pressed her even tighter against his body which was becoming more aroused by the moment.

His plan to sleep was discarded, or at least, postponed, when she unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it out of his pants. He assisted by quickly divesting himself of his jacket and shirt before reattaching his hands to her behind.

Once his upper body was bared, she raked her fingernails down his back – light enough to not draw blood, hard enough to leave marks he would feel – before attacking his belt and closure with an urgency he shared.

Tender love would have to wait until another time or at least until later. Right now, the feral need to take and be taken reigned them both.

In no time, his trousers and underwear were sliding down his legs, and she closed her hand around his hard member.

With a groan, he broke their lip lock. Fuck! She knew just how to touch him to drive him crazy with desire. She had been a quick and eager study at the beginning of their relationship and had honed her skills ever since. She had the power to reduce him to a needy, moaning caveman within a few moments. No other woman had ever made the effort to learn him, his body, his desires in so much detail as she had. Admittedly, he had never been as open, as voluntarily vulnerable with any other woman as he was with her. For some reason, he had never felt the need, the want to hold back with her like he had with previous partners. With her, it had been all or nothing from the start – with nothing not being an option. Surrender had always been his only choice. However, it would go against his nature to go down without a fight. Especially one that promised to be as pleasurable as this one right now.

He pushed his hands between the sinful fabric and the skin of her buttocks just as she cupped his testicles while simultaneously stroking his erection with her other hand.

Instinctively, he thrust into her touch, pulled her closer again, longing to be even nearer, to melt with her, to be one. Nothing else would do tonight, no matter how pleasurable or fun it might be.

Driven by that desire, he shoved the panties off her hips. As beautiful as they were, they stood in the way of his goal.

The moment they hit her ankles, he hoisted her up. Reflexively, she let go of his hard-on, wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his hips. She immediately took advantage of her new height by gently biting his neck over his pulse point. An action that made his knees buckle for a second.

“Darling!” His tone didn’t clearly indicate whether the word was intended to be a warning or an expression of pleasure, a request for more of the same. In that, it presented a prefect reflection of his mind.

“Yes, honey?” While she sounded much more coherent and in control than he did, there was no mistaking her own state of arousal.

“Stop,” he got out, barely.

“Are. You. Sure?” She followed each word with a lick over the spot she had previously bitten. A particularly soft spot of his as she knew all too well. Minx!

With her clinging to him, he stepped out of his leg wear and moved them towards the exit. They collided with the door none-too gently, trapping her between the wood and his flesh. If by coincidence anybody was still around, the rumor mill had just gotten new fodder, but a respectable image was the last of their priorities at the moment.

“Love.” It had a more pained, warning tone to it, but was still neither a yes nor a no.

She grinned, obviously very satisfied with herself for having scrambled his mind so thoroughly.

For a split second, he considered caring enough to do something about her smug attitude, but couldn’t bring himself to do so. All his energy was focused on having her.

That goal in mind, he adjusted his hold on her, and with some assistance by her for which he was very grateful, entered her with one forceful thrust that had them both moaning loudly.

Locking eyes with her, he assured himself that she wasn’t hurting, was alright and completely onboard with this, then started pounding into her again and again while she held on for dear life. Nonetheless, she spurred him on, told him between moans how good he felt.

She was really out to kill him tonight, pushing as many of his buttons as she possibly could. His universe reduced itself to her: her sounds, her smell, the taste of her lips and skin, the sensations she created in him. To him, paradise had nothing on her.

When she purposefully clenched her inner walls around his member with each thrust he made, he lost it fast, came hard, crying out his pleasure.

It was her tight hold on him and his dead weight leaning against her held her in place while he trembled in release.

“You’re amazing,” he whispered into her hair once he had caught his breath again.

Slowly, he pulled out and then gently put her down on her feet again.

“Feeling better?” she asked, arms still loosely wrapped around his neck.

A strong wave of love hit him in the chest at the question. This hadn’t been a coincidence, a chance encounter. No, it had been carefully set up by his wife because she knew about his day, knew him, knew exactly what to do, how to brighten his evening, his mood and ensure he would sleep well.

“Feeling wonderful. Thank you.”

“Just looking out for the commander in chief.” She winked at him.

He pressed his lips against her shoulder and couldn’t help a smile when he noticed the bra strap. Considering how they had started out, it was ironic that she still wore fifty percent of her clothes whereas he was butt naked. He tugged at the strap, let is snap back. “Now let me look out for you.”

“Shower and seven hours of good sleep?” she suggested.

“Definitely the former, hopefully the latter, but first…” He trailed a hand from her hip to the apex of her legs.

Her breath hitched at his touch.

“This was for you. You don’t have to-“

He shut her up with a kiss. “I want to.” He slipped his middle finger into her sticky heat, put his thumb onto her clitoris. As he started to move both fingers, she soon melted against the door.

With his other hand, he freed her breasts from the cups, giving himself better access to her nipples.

For a few moments, he watched as she surrendered to the pleasure he evoked in her.

Shortly after adding his fore to his middle finger, though, he covered her mouth with his in a deep, sensual kiss.

She pushed into his touch to gain more stimulation. He happily complied, applied more pressure to her pleasure point.

Under his increased ministrations, it didn’t take much longer for her to climax.

Arched into him, head leaned back against the door, eyes closed and lips parted in a deep moan, she came slowly but forcefully and long.

He made sure to store this sight in a safe place in his mind to recall it during the next frustrating meeting, the next annoying day.

And here she was, using this, his memory against him, played to it at a time when he really shouldn’t be having carnal thoughts and a slight hard-on that he did his best to conceal.

Worse, she was nearing the end of her remarks, was introducing, announcing him which meant he would have to get up any moment now. Luckily, the podium would hide his lower body.

Strategically closing his jacket as he stood up, he habitually embraced her. Only this time, he pressed his pelvis against her as he whispered into her ear. “I hope you’re not wearing the panties as well. It would be a shame.”

Her look told him that she had gotten the message that all bets would be off the first moment they could get away, were alone for a few minutes.

Time couldn’t pass fast enough for him, and for once, he made an effort to keep his remarks as brief as possible without leaving anything out or sounding hurried. 

Nothing like the right motivation. 

The End.


End file.
